clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Underredded/Epic cards ranking
Hey guys!!! Today I will be going through the rankings of the 21 epic cards in the game. If you agree or disagree with any of the rankings please let me know down below in the comments. Without further ado, let's get started! 22) Mirror Mirror has really good potential but that is ruined by the +1 elixir. Remove that and it will be the best epic card in the game. 21) Giant Skeleton Sorry but I feel that he is really too weak. He has trash DPS and mediocre health, along with the fact that he can't counterpush after defending. Still, there's no denying it's power in clan battles. 20)Guards Without their shields they are literally useless. They need to be cheaper because shields apart their DPS is trashy. 19)Golem Surprised? Golem in my opinion has too little DPS, and costs way too much. The cost doesn't need to lower, but the DPS does need an increase. 18)Clone As much as I wanted to say Clone unlocks the potential in some special troops, I have to say it's way too situational. Needs one more buff I feel. 17)Rage Another underrated spell which can cause chaos in offense for just 2 elixir. But, like Clone, is too situational. 16)Prince This card is a monster when used properly. But it's overall outclassed by Hog, Night Witch, and Mini Pekka. Still a good card though. 15)Dark Prince After the buff it has become decent, with great DPS, and became a rather great defensive/counterpush unit. Still needs buffs, but now is pretty decent. 14)Freeze Another underrated spell which can cause havoc on offense, but against an experienced player it's hard to win with Freeze. Even so, it synergises really well with dangerous or fast cards that only target buildings. 13)Poison A great spell that has risen from the dead. It's useful in both offense and defense, and is more versatile than Fireball. 12)Bowler Although now outclassed by Executioner, the Bowler does well against ground decks. Destroys everything affected by pushback, then sets you up for a counterpush. Great card overall. 11)Tornado I would have given it a higher ranking, but the nerfs hurt it pretty bad. It's still good though, being an awesome 3 elixir utility spell. 10)Cannon Cart Okay after a while of looking at the Cannon Cart I think it's not underpowered as it's useful on defense and counterpushing. But it still needs some buffs as the meta will change, and not in the Cannon Cart's favour. 9)X-Bow Trolls aside, I find this card really great on offense, may be risky, but the rewards are just a hundred times better. 8)Skeleton Army Though unreliable, there's no denying it's power. Defeats any single targeter, and has insane DPS. Probably best swarm card in the game. 7)Baby Dragon Great for defence, counterpushing and offense. He is really versatile and great as an all-round troop. Only thing that stinks is that he can't one-shot Goblins or Minions. 6)Witch Seems OP, but honestly her damage is really mediocre. But being able to survive a Pekka swing is ridiculous. 5)Pekka Best tank in the game. Deals insane damage, has insane health. What else can I say about this card? 4)Lightning A bit annoying, but no denying it's power. Shuts down Inferno Tower, and destroys any glass cannon. One of the best spells in the game. 3)Executioner Being Bowler's seatmate in college, this guy definitely has learnt things from that dude. OP on defense with Tornado, and sets a decent counterpush. 2)Balloon Insane damage, decent health, decent bomb. Is a great tower-taker. What else can I say about this flying skeleton dude? And the winner is... 1)Goblin Barrel No matter how much people hate this card, I have to say this card is just amazing. The goblins out from the Barrel deal insane damage. Insanely good with any tank, and can be used for different situations, making it versatile. Category:Blog posts